


Ruth 1:16-17 (where you go, i will go)

by zian



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Post-Canon, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zian/pseuds/zian
Summary: Beatrice just want to make sure that Ava stays alive but Ava doesn't make it easy.
Relationships: Ava Silva/Sister Beatrice
Comments: 17
Kudos: 511





	Ruth 1:16-17 (where you go, i will go)

**Author's Note:**

> Ava and Beatrice are gay for each other and nobody can change my mind. :)

It's been a week since the OCS got back from the Vatican. They ended up back at ArqTech as they all decided that it might be the safer place for them to regroup right now. Their miraculous escape from Adriel and Father Vincent's betrayal, left the girls feeling angry and defeated. They'd all taken a beating and got bruises to show for it. Mary, whose taken worse of the attacks, remains unconscious but Dr. Salvius assured Ava and the nuns that their friend's body is healing well. 

Since Mary is still unconscious, Sister Beatrice has been the one keeping their little group together. She took charge in continuing Ava's training as the Warrior Nun. Hoping that with proper training, Ava might have a chance to defeat Adriel when they face again.

But Ava certainly does not make it easy. 

"You have to take this seriously. We might not know what Adriel's capable of, but we know that he can hurt us, and he will definitely hurt you." Beatrice admonished. 

She walked over to Ava who's lying on her back, still panting from their training session. Beatrice feels like she has to keep reminding her about the seriousness of their situation because the girl still doesn't seem to get it. 

"But I am taking this seriously. I mean, have you seen that last move I just did? It was cool shit." Ava said grinning proudly. 

"Dammit, Ava! He can kill you. He will do everything to take that halo from you." The sister snapped. "Why can't you understand that?"

Ava was taken aback by Beatrice's unexpected show of emotion. The sister who is usually calm and calculating has worry and stress etched on her face. 

Ava got up and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Hey, I do understand, okay? I'm not going to die, and we're going to defeat Adriel."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I have you by my side." Ava answered with a reassuring smile. "And Mary, and Lilith, and Camila. Also, doesn't good always win? It's very biblical." she added with a way-too-charming grin that she knows always makes the other girl smile. 

"I thought you weren't religious?" Beatrice teased back. A small smile lighting her face. 

"Well, I'm not. But I do have faith in you. In us." the warrior nun countered. She took a deep breath and looked at Beatrice in the eyes. "I promise to take our trainings more seriously from now on. But you also have to start trusting me, Bea. I'm not going to run anymore. I'm staying with you, with my family. And we'll fight Adriel together. Okay?" 

Sister Beatrice took a few calming breaths before answering, "Okay." 

Ava clapped her hands, breaking the moment. "Well now that we've settled that, can we maybe take a short break? I'm starving."

"Didn't you just eat before coming here?" 

Ava shrugged. "Yes, and now I'm hungry again." 

"Fine, but come back right away. I think you're ready for the next level of training."

"Yeah, no. When I say we're taking a break, that includes you too." she said while grabbing Beatrice's hand and started walking. "Come on, I'm cooking."

"You can cook?" 

"Just eggs. But it's better than Mary's." Ava grinned. 

"Sure." the nun replied, looking anything but sure. "So, the next level of training is a bit more intense. You'd have to be able to do it alone. No more hand-holding."

Ava immediately stopped on her tracks. A shit-eating grin on her face as they both slowly looked at their entwined hands. 

"Well, you know what I mean." Beatrice blushed an attractive color of pink and dropped Ava's hand.

"Oh yeah? Well what if I want you to hold my hand?" the warrior nun asked while reaching for the other girl's hand again. "I mean, you're the expert and I'm just the newbie here." she added while dragging the blushing sister into the kitchen. 

*** 

"Why is Sister Beatrice's face red?" Camila asked as the two entered. 

"No idea. I'm gonna cook some eggs. Do you want some, Camila?" 

"Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUT ABOUT WARRIOR NUN EVERYWHERE SO WE CAN GET SEASON 2!


End file.
